


Warmth

by VampirePaladin



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Judy and Don spending a night together.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



No one knew about the two of them. Stranded in unfamiliar space, ship running on low power both to converse resources and to, hopefully, avoid detection, it was a stressful life. He was the only person that wasn’t related to her or was a psychopath. Maybe nothing would have happened otherwise, maybe it was inevitable, whichever it was didn’t matter to Judy.

After everybody had gone to sleep for the night, one of them would venture into the other’s room. Tonight, it was Judy in Don’s room. She was always extra cautious when she was the one going to him. Judy didn’t know how she’d explain this to her parents, or even if they’d understand. 

She left her room about an hour after saying that she was going to bed. When she stepped out into the hallway the only thing that she could hear was a gentle hum from the ship’s systems. Everyone had been tired, so she didn’t expect to encounter anyone, but she still tensed whenever she passed a doorway.

Reaching Don’s quarters, she brought her right hand up and just barely knocked on it with her knuckles. The door opened before her, revealing Don wearing only his pants. He leaned against the door and gave her a smile, but it wasn’t as broad as it might have been. Stress had worn down on him as well.

Judy stepped inside, the door shutting behind her. She moved to Don and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist, and the two kissed. His arms were loose around her, not because he was ambivalent about her, but so that she could pull away at any time, so she wouldn’t feel trapped and unable to move.

“Missed you,” he mumbled into her lips.

“It’s been an hour.”

She let him go so that she could grab the bottom of her top and peel it off over her head, tossing it aside. Don moved to her neck, placing slow, lingering kisses on her flesh. Each one felt warm even after he’d pulled his lips away to place the next one and the one after that.

Judy ran her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles. Don was no bodybuilder, but he had been in the service and she could feel the results of his training under his skin. She traced her fingers up and down the length of his chest before going down to his belt. Feeling her way around with practiced ease, she began to unbuckle his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. She could feel his own hands leave her waist, moving down to undo her own pants. It tickled just a little when his fingers brushed up against her skin. They pushed each other’s garments to the floor, leaving the two of them clad only in their underwear.

Judy pulled Don to his bed. He willingly complied and when she sat down, he followed her. Instead of kissing her, he reached out and caressed the side of her face, as they looked into each other’s eyes. They both wanted this. It was something they’d already gone over many times before. The conversations had been long and honest, but by now all they needed to do was to look into each other’s eyes to know that they both wanted the other.

The moment passed and Don and Judy were kissing. Their bodies were pressed together, separated only by the flimsy undergarments that they still wore. After some brief moving around, even those barriers between them were gone.

Don was hard, but he took his time slowly working into Judy, moving slowly in and out, each time going a little further in than the last one. It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, and neither was the other’s first partner, but he still took it slowly for his less sexually experienced partner.

Judy moaned. She didn’t try and hide it. They couldn’t be heard from outside his room. 

Her hips rose up to meet him as he moved down and into her. He felt inside of her, making her feel full, but not uncomfortably so. It was as warm as his kisses were. She could feel her pleasure rising and rising until she felt a blinding climax rush through her. Don followed seconds later, releasing into her.

He pulled out of her and laid down next to her, putting a stray kiss on her lips. She returned it with one of her own.

“I want to stay here tonight,” Judy said. She didn’t mean just long enough to have sex and sneak back. Even though she wasn’t comfortable yet with her family finding out about this, she just wanted to sleep next to her lover for the night.

“Alight,” he said simply. Don placed one arm over her, still not holding her too tightly so that she could get out at any time.

Judy moved closer, until her body was up against him. He felt warm, warmer than the kisses or the sex had been, just being another living human body, pliable, soft, loving, and not cold, unforgiving ice made her feel comfortable, safer. It reminded her when she woke up from a nightmare of being frozen alive that she was had gotten out of that. They weren’t safe and sound by a longshot, but if they could get her out of the lake then they’d get out of this unfamiliar space.

“Do you want to get up early so you can get back to your room?” 

Judy tilted her head up to look at him with eyes that were already sleepy. She thought about it and nodded her head. “I’m not ready to tell them yet.”

“Okay, half hour early it is.”

Judy nodded again before burying her head. She could feel him move to change the settings on the alarm clock. By the time he had settled back into bed she was already fast asleep.

She wasn’t dreaming about ice tonight.


End file.
